Yunne
"Once a life has been granted death - it must pass over. I never passed over." ― Yunne on her survival when ambushed by ISB agents. Yunne, (born Yunne Kinlo Kunlian) of House Kunlian, is a Human female assassin that was originally trained by the Black Sun. Yunne was born on the planet Kuat in the year 23 BIV, just a year after the Clone Wars had officially started. Yunne was trained by an experienced Black Sun Assassin named Dai Othurru, since an early age. After working with the Black Sun for most of her life, her biggest contract went awry when she was forced to retreat after being ambushed by ISB agents. Failure of this contract meant she would have to pay with her own life. After going into hiding, Yunne was presumed dead by the Black Sun. She used this opportunity to escape and joined Seraph Cell as a means to regain her confidence. Biography Early Life "Your former life will have no bearing on your future." ― Dai Othurru on Yunne being taken in for training. Born to Zhudo and Dani Kunlian in the year 23 BIV, Yunne was the last of four children. Her two brothers and one sister that preceded her were more valuable for the political struggles that constantly gripped Kuat. House Kunlian was at an important crossroads for gaining power - this left Zhudo desperate for finding ways to increase his prestige and position relative to the other houses. Yunne wasn't prepped for the traditional training in politics or readying for a betrothal. This left her out of place in the meantime as her father set in motion his plans for the young girl. Childhood The years of the Clone Wars grew the desperation between houses as those at the top benefited greatly from the new war. Zhudo had finally found what he was looking for through his underworld contacts, a Black Sun assassin named Dai Othurru. Although he could've utilized the assassin on his own, Zhudo thought he could have his daughter Yunne trained to become one herself. This would allow Zhudo to use Yunne freely on Kuat. Yunne had no choice in her future role within the family. Her childhood was rigorous, as her education was fast-tracked and skimmed in order to prepare her for the Assassin training. Yunne was not allowed to partake in normal activities or get close to those in her classes. Initially she resisted the restrictions but eventually she was conditioned to accept her fate. Orthurru checked up on Yunne through physical training - making sure the young girl would be capable for the intensities of her future job. Teenagehood By the age of thirteen, Yunne was deemed ready for the first stages of her official training. Orthurru was quick to take her off-planet, a necessary requirement as she had to learn the ins-and-outs of the galaxy firsthand. Prior to this she didn't learn much about the Empire , nor did she know much about the Jedi or the Force due to The Great Jedi Purge. Yunne performed well in her initial stages of training, learning the basics of firing a blaster and physical conditioning. She learned how to slice terminals, disguise herself, and identify targets through visual tests. Orthurru was impressed with her progress - he accelerated the process as he taught her more about what it takes to be an Assassin. It wasn't long before she was introduced to local Black Sun leadership where she had shown off her skills. The officers of the syndicate were impressed, they pursued in attaining Yunne for the Black Sun. Orthurru was initially hesitant as he had already been paid by House Kunlian for training the young girl. This concern was removed once the Black Sun had offered to deal with House Kunlian, and various rewards and protections if he had committed the girl and himself to the syndicate. Orthurru was convinced and accepted the offer. Yunne had no say in contract which when revealed to her, infuriated her. At this point she would never return to Kuat or speak to her family again. Black Sun Assassin Joining the Black Sun had awarded both Yunne and Orthurru favorable perks. Yunne was gifted a modest living space on the planet of her choosing, a decent amount of credits, and access to miscellaneous perks to becoming a part of Black Sun officially. Orthurru, although already well-connected to the organization, had received payment and potential to accept more favorable contracts. By this point Yunne was still in training. She mostly worked on marksmanship - using only wildlife for practice. She would spend many hours learning about the inner-workings of the Black Sun and other syndicates in the galaxy. Orthurru would show Yunne the various underworlds and crime-infested worlds such as the Courscant underworld , Nar Shaddaa, and other Outer-Rim worlds. Once she was saturated with the knowledge of everything related to the underworlds, she was near ready to start taking on contracts from the Black Sun. Orthurru had made sure to plan the upcoming milestone - he had her first real target researched and kept under watch for the time being. Yunne continued to show impressive displays of her skills, which grew confidence that she would perform successfully in the syndicate. Orthurru had brought her to Final Contract Seraph Cell Personality & Traits Relationships Powers & Abilities Equipment Category:Characters Category:Seraph Cell